


Jab

by icandrawamoth



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, Gen, Moral Ambiguity, Short, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 18:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20643875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Jyn digs at one of Cassian’s sore spots.





	Jab

**Author's Note:**

> For fan_flashworks prompt "law/lore."

At one point during the flight to Jedha, K-2SO leaves the cockpit to check something, and Jyn slides into his copilot’s chair. Cassian raises an eyebrow at the woman, but she simply leans back and thumps her boots onto the console, making it clearshe doesn’t plan to move. After assuring himself her feet aren’t going to disturb any of the controls, Cassian turns away. He doesn’t like wild cards, and the sooner they finish this mission, the sooner she’ll be out of his hair. He’s not going to speak to her any more than he has to.

“I don’t expect you to trust me,” Jyn says conversationally, “but it’s still odd how much none of you do. I’m a criminal, sure, but so is every single Rebel in the galaxy. You’re a terrorist organization. You can’t expect me to believe you don’t have forgers and thieves among you. I’m no different.” She eyes him archly. “You’re a spy yourself, aren’t you? I bet you always obey the laws.”

“Many of the Empire’s laws are unjust,” Cassian answers without meaning too. His hands tighten on the controls, covered in invisible blood. Some laws _are_ just, no matter who’s making them, and he’s broken too many.

“Defensive,” Jyn observes flippantly, and when Cassian whirls to face her, she’s already halfway gone, exchanging places with K2 as he returns, apparently pleased enough with having unnerved him. Cassian curses himself for showing her any sign of weakness.

“Problem?” the droid inquires serenely.

Cassian grits his teeth as he turns back to the glow of hyperspace, swallowing everything he wants to say, just as he always does. “No.”


End file.
